


Six Kinks

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 kinks = 6 prompts = 6 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nicci, for supplying the prompts.

_1\. Handcuffs_  
Even though the cuffs are lined with soft leather, Ianto winces as he tries to reach for Jack, the restraints keeping him from achieving his goal.

He groans as his body reacts to it as well. He can't say he was thrilled when Jack proposed this, but he'd never have imagined liking it so much.

He loses himself in his moans while Jack slicks him up and the physical input is all Ianto can focus on. The fingers in his arse, the leather around his wrists and the damp sheets bunching up under his body as he writhes with pleasure.

 _2\. Gag_  
Ianto wraps his tie around Jack's neck, making sure that it keeps the gag in place. They're supposed to the quiet, Jack told him they had to be quiet. So here they are, Ianto with his dick up Jack's arse, and Jack bloody Harkness can't keep his mouth shut, has to moan and groan with each of Ianto's moves.

Even with the gag in place, Jack's loud. Actually, it's like the gag makes Jack even more vocal, and Ianto slaps his hand, flat, against one perfectly rounded arse cheek.

Ianto rolls his eyes and attempts to shag Jack into silence.

 _3\. In Public_  
When Ianto had said to Jack that he was good on roofs, he hadn't expected the bleedin' idiot to take that as an encouragement.

It would've been one of Jack's better ideas, if not for the fact that Ianto was currently freezing his balls off.

"Jack," Ianto muttered as Jack kissed his way down his chest. "You've got exactly ten seconds to start shagging me warm, or my dick will freeze off and that'll put a sad end to this otherwise lovely date."

Jack doesn't answer but he finally does as he's told.

Ianto figures there's hope for him yet.

 _4\. Zero G_  
Ianto's always thought that zero G would be fun for sex. He blames this misconception on cheesy sci-fi movies.

Twisting around, trying not to get anything vital caught where it shouldn't be; he understands Jack's reluctance when Ianto had suggested this.

Finally getting his hands on Jack, he pulls him close. A quick kiss and they manage to wrap their legs around each other, Jack's chuckle vibrating under Ianto's hands.

"Don't even think about saying 'I told you so'," he warns Jack.

"It's a learning curve," Jack says, trying not to laugh.

Ianto doesn't mind. He enjoys learning new things.

 _5\. Office Sex_  
Sometimes Ianto wishes Jack would plan ahead instead of thinking with his dick.

There's another crash and Ianto tries not to think what that might've been. One more thing hits the floor with a loud bang and he hopes to God that the others have gone home for the day.

There's no mistaking the racket.

Jack pushes inside of him with a moan and Ianto closes his eyes, pleasure finally overpowering worry.

Scrambling for purchase, he tries to remove the stapler that's almost imbedded in his lower back, while Jack does his level best to fuck him through the desk.

 _6\. Collar_  
Sometimes Ianto wonders why he lets Jack talk him into these strange things. He fights the urge to reach up and tug at the tight leather that encircles his neck.

He can feel Jack's eyes on him as they walk down the street, heading for the restaurant. His coat covers the collar, but once they're inside... A thrill courses through his body. It'll be visible to everyone.

Every breath he takes reminds him as the leather tightens a little. It's a possession thing and that's really okay.

At least this time, he's managed to talk Jack out of the leash...

As for the prompts with comments, they were as follow:

1\. Handcuffs (Tie me up and drive me nuts)  
2\. Gag (what part of shhh don't you understand?)  
3\. In public (You're good on roofs)  
4\. Zero G (not as easy as it sounds)  
5\. Office sex (Jack, there's a stapler poking me in the arse)  
6\. Collar (okay fine, but I'm not wearing the leash)  


 **The End**


End file.
